The French Misstep
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS (début S4). Avec le FBI aux fesses, Sam et Dean sont obligés de quitter le pays quelques jours et le premier avion qu'ils trouvent les fait atterrir à Paris. Perdus dans une ville étrangère, ils ont le malheur de tomber sur moi. Défi d'écriture sur le self-insert, side-story s'inscrivant dans mon autre fic New Orleans Haunted Tour mais pouvant être lue séparément.


_Ce texte est la réponse à un Défi sur le thème "Self-Insert". Conçu pour être lisible seul, il peut toutefois s'inscrire comme side-story au sein de ma fic "New Orleans Haunted Tour" (après le chapitre 5).  
_

* * *

 **THE FRENCH MISSTEP**

.°.

— Sam, tu es sûr ? Sûr de chez sûr ? répéta Dean pour la énième fois, les yeux comiquement exorbités. Est-ce que tu veux _ma mort,_ c'est officiel cette fois ?

Deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils arrivaient tout juste de Louisiane, Bobby leur avait précipitamment réservé des billets avec un départ de Chicago. Ils auraient certes pu raccourcir leur trajet en partant depuis la côte Est, mais il était hors de question de s'approcher de New York et encore moins Washington, notoire repaire de fédéraux ‒ autant se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup… C'était déjà beau qu'ils aient pu avoir deux places pour un vol à destination de l'Europe aussi vite.

Pourtant quand il l'avait su, Sam avait protesté auprès de leur vieil ami. "Plus jamais avec Dean dans un avion !" avait-il supplié. Le vieux chasseur, barbu, bourru et épais comme un tronc d'arbre sous son éternelle casquette, avait haussé les épaules.

"Me prends pas pour un demeuré, j'ai tout prévu ! avait-il grondé. Il va adorer !"

A voir la figure catastrophée de son frangin qui se dessillait les yeux sur le temps de vol, le cadet des Winchester en doutait tout de même franchement. Mais Bobby Singer lui avait fait sa tête de sincérité préoccupée pour ajouter :

"C'est pas bon du tout ce qui se passe, tu sais ! On n'a pas le temps pour vos petites susceptibilités. Vous avez de nouveaux méchants mouchards aux miches, et j'ai jamais vu ça… Je prie vraiment pour que les Feds vous mettent **pas** la main dessus _avant_ que vous n'ayez quitté le territoire… Donnez-moi dix jours, le temps que je me mette au vert aussi et éclaircisse qui sont les gus qui vous traquent, et qui vous avez salement énervé pour arriver à ce résultat…

— Tu sais bien qui ! Le ponte du FBI dont on venait te parler… Spinner.

— Et on en parlera ! Mais là je vous dis qu'il faut décamper ! Et au trot !"

Sam avait soupiré de frustration en se passant la main dans les cheveux fins qui lui arrivaient au menton, déjà angoissé par l'épreuve de devoir gérer Dean pendant presque neuf heures. Il avait pris mentalement note de prévoir une boîte de somnifères et de lui en coller deux dès qu'il aurait les fesses dans son siège… Mais est-ce que ça suffirait ?

— Neuf heures ! répétait Dean toujours incrédule, ici et maintenant, à côté de lui, en s'agitant nerveusement sur place.

Le cadet ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant ou sarcastique, il se contenta de sourire à l'hôtesse le plus machinalement possible, en lui tendant leurs deux billets avant de signaler d'une voix grave qu'ils avaient deux bagages cabine avec eux. D'un geste, la préposée lui indiqua d'en vérifier la conformité en les insérant dans un casier spécial, ce qu'il fit obligeamment en contournant son frère qui restait planté là comme une grande andouille, en considérant son efficacité d'un air totalement perdu. Et vaguement soupçonneux.

Les soupçons de son frère, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Sam Winchester. C'était plutôt la sécurité de l'aéroport qui pouvait leur tomber dessus n'importe quand, en raison de tous petits détails insignifiants comme leurs fausses identités, leurs billets payés avec des cartes de crédits pas trop récentes, leurs visages enregistrés dans la base de données des hommes recherchés par le FBI… Ce genre de choses-là. Dean était bien trop pris par sa phobie pour y accorder toute l'attention requise. Les sourcils froncés de la jeune et jolie hôtesse rousse aux cheveux courts ne lui disaient rien de bon, ni le regard fixe qu'elle avait sur son écran.

— Mais comment ça peut se faire que tu saches tout ça ! marmonnait Dean à voix basse. On prend _jamais_ l'avion !

— Tout à l'heure. Ne dérange pas la dame pendant qu'elle travaille… souffla Sam mais assez fort pour être entendu.

L'hôtesse considéra le second voyageur avec un sourire appréciateur qui enregistra vite l'allure sportive et énergique, les traits séduisants du plus vieux gamin terrorisé de trente ans encore en circulation dans tout le pays... Bon ce n'était pas juste de dire ça. Dean pouvait être considéré comme un homme extrêmement courageux, faisant face à des situations qui en auraient anéanti bien d'autres. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les peurs infantiles nous ramenaient tous instantanément le cerveau à l'âge où on les avait contractées… Les yeux bleu-vert de son frère et son sourire entendu firent toutefois le petit effet qu'ils avaient d'habitude sur la gent féminine, il en voulait pour preuve la mine réjouie que l'employée arborait à l'instant.

Sam comptait largement dessus à dire vrai. Il cligna de l'œil à l'attention de la dame avec un petit signe de tête et de l'index discrètement pointé en direction de son frère, tout en articulant sans un son :

— Peur de l'avion.

Elle inclina un peu la tête, pour notifier qu'elle compatissait et leur souhaita bon vol, pendant que Sam entraînait son aîné dans la salle d'attente où ils patienteraient sur des charbons ardents jusqu'à l'embarquement.

.

Lorsqu'ils prirent chacun un siège en plastique dur, Dean qui cherchait toujours à l'intimider depuis qu'ils étaient enfants sans réaliser le moins du monde que ça ne marchait pas, se pencha vers l'épaule de son cadet et murmura d'un ton vexé :

— Hey, toi ! Quand tu veux tu racontes à tout le monde que j'ai la trouille, hein ? Surtout, te gêne pas !...

— Dean, tu es gris et tu hyperventiles. Tu _as_ la trouille. Et tu ne trompes personne.

— Ouais mais... n'empêche ! Et mon image de marque ?

— C'était pour détourner son attention. Si tu es un pauvre cowboy terrorisé par la boîte de conserve, c'est une situation banale suscitant l'empathie et elle n'a pas besoin de fouiller trop et de vérifier je ne sais quoi...

— Je crois que j'ai envie de vomir, geignit-il soudain en voyant un avion par la baie s'avancer sur la piste. Où sont les toilettes ?

— Respire. Non, lentement par le nez… c'est pas un accouchement ! Il y a une surprise.

Dean lui lança un regard noir mais sa curiosité naturelle pour ladite surprise allait l'empêcher de bouder très longtemps, Sam le savait, son frère était réglé comme du papier à musique.

— Laisse-moi deviner, le vol était pas cher parce que c'est un de ces avions maudits, tout rafistolés avec des pièces de ceux qui se sont crashés ?

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'il devrait arrêter les films catastrophe mais se reprit bien vite quand une autre charmante hôtesse aux cheveux clairs se dirigea droit sur eux en les priant de la suivre, après un coup d'oeil entendu sur leur carte d'embarquement.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Dean plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Pourquoi les autres passagers ne viennent pas aussi ?

Leur accompagnatrice se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se moquer et expliqua posément :

— Les première classe montent _avant_ le rush. Ils peuvent s'installer confortablement et se détendre quelques minutes de plus en attendant le décollage.

L'expression de Dean se modifia du tout au tout en un instant. Son assurance envolée fit un retour en force impressionnant tandis qu'il faisait rougir légèrement la jeune femme en la considérant avec insistance.

— On en a de la chance… Est-ce que vous serez notre hôtesse attitrée pendant tout le vol ? questionna-il faussement détaché et vraiment plein d'espoir.

.

Sam n'en revenait pas. Il aurait bien tordu le cou à cet infâme petit salopiaud ! Enfin théoriquement, bien sûr.

— Non mais l'avion, comme ça, j'aime bien finalement ! avait déclaré Dean après la première demi-heure.

— Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Sam en mordant un sourire.

Dans une zone réservée de l'A380 séparée par un rideau, son frère était assis sur un large fauteuil crème incliné, extrêmement confortable. Il y avait peu de sièges dans les premières, disséminés sur une moquette rouge, et ils en étaient les deux seuls occupants. Histoire de fixer son attention sur autre chose, l'aîné avait déjà réussi à se faire apporter : un oreiller, une petite couverture, à boire, la liste de tous les films disponibles au visionnage et Sam s'attendait à ce que dans une minute ou deux, il réclame à l'hôtesse qu'elle lui tienne la main (ou s'installe sur ses genoux) pour le rassurer...

— Et là, ton _image de marque_ , elle se sent comment ? avait chuchoté Sam. Quand je pense que tu me traites de chochotte parce que je mange sainement…

— Ah c'est vrai, je pourrais demander un petit truc à grignoter… Mais pour ta gouverne, là, je ne poursuis pas _du tout_ le même objectif, mon pote… Si jamais je défaillais, sache que le personnel navigant serait habilité à procéder au bouche à bouche…

— Crétin ! ponctua Sam en souriant malgré lui. Sache que je suis tout aussi habilité à te balancer ma bouteille de flotte à la tronche avec deux baffes !

— Sois pas jaloux ! Et… ça ne marche que sur les pontes du FBI !

Le plus jeune des Winchester haussa des longs et fins sourcils fatalistes, et se sentit tenté d'envoyer en douce un court texto à Bobby, sobrement libellé : "Au secours".

Étonnamment, contempler Dean flirter outrageusement avec l'hôtesse (avec toutes les hôtesses ?) pendant encore huit heures trente non-stop lui apparaissait soudain comme une perspective effrayante. Le hublot n'affichait qu'un unique programme : nuages gris, nuages plus gris et encore un petit peu de nuages gris, comme il se doit à la mi-novembre. Le film actuel était un blockbuster insipide dont le scénario décousu peinait à faire sens entre deux explosions pétaradantes… Il avait déjà des fourmis dans les jambes et se demandait s'il n'allait pas sortir son laptop pour repasser un peu quelques données de leur enquête en cours, brutalement interrompue quand les chasseurs s'étaient vus chassés avec un peu trop de zèle et d'efficacité. Mais son frère le surprit en posant une question qu'il pensait résolue depuis qu'il avait trituré les billets pendant un quart d'heure.

— Pourquoi cette destination, au fait ?

— Peu importait, répondit Sam à mi-voix. Bobby nous voulait juste à couvert. Considère ça comme des vacances.

— Ouais mais pourquoi... le Texas ?

— Il a pris le premier truc disponible en première classe. Et... c'est pas au Texas !

— Bah, si _Paris_ … A vue de nez, calcula Dean avec la remarquable précision de son GPS interne, c'est treize ou quatorze heures de voiture. Mais ça m'étonne que ça n'aille pas plus vite que neuf heures en avion, on a pris un omnibus ou quoi ?

Sam balança un coup d'œil indécis pour vérifier si son vis-à-vis se foutait de lui… Apparemment pas. Il avait relevé le masque noir qui lui cachait les yeux et semblait attendre patiemment une réponse.

— Pas au Texas, banane ! En _France_!

— Quoi ? s'égosilla-t-il. On est au-dessus de l'océan là ? Mais tu comptais me le dire quand ?

— Quand tu aurais vu la tour Eiffel !

.

Les expatriés écarquillèrent les yeux sur un panneau bilingue mais toujours abscons de l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, pendant cinq minutes avant que l'aîné, un peu mieux maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le plancher des vaches, n'ose demander :

— Et sinon, donc, tu parles français ? Parce que moi à part _"voulez-vous coucher avec moi"_ , je connais rien d'autre...

— Hum, pourquoi s'embarrasser des politesses ?… répondit le plus jeune un brin ironique. Mais ça m'étonne, les Led Zepplin ont fait une reprise de Lady Marmelade ?

— Ha-ha, t'es tellement drôle, Sammy ! Hey maintenant que j'y pense, _le Moulin Rouge_ , c'est à Paris, ça non ? Il faut qu'on y aille !

— Dean… Je crois que ça n'est pas spécialement bon marché… et il faudrait qu'on fasse attention à nos dépenses.

— Non mais écoute-moi ce vieux rabat-joie ! T'as dit que c'était comme des vacances ! Je veux aller voir les _jolies madames de Paris_ ! ça nous changera des loups-garous, goules, démons, vampires, momies, fantômes et compagnie ! Y a du wifi dans les aéroports, non ? Regarde quand on peut y aller...

Les yeux au ciel, Sam haussa les épaules et son visage se ferma.

— Non, refusa-t-il avec une fermeté inhabituelle. Je vais surtout regarder où est-ce qu'on peut crécher, parce qu'ici, il est sept heures et il fait nuit noire…

— J'ai pas sommeil du tout ! l'avertit Dean. J'ai roupillé comme une bûche pendant les trois quarts du vol… et du reste l'hôtesse m'a filé son numéro. Ça résoudra peut-être le problème d'où dormir cette nuit ?

— J'aime ton inaltérable optimisme. Pour toi peut-être, sale petit égoïste… répondit Sam avec tendresse.

Dean s'éloigna un peu en traînant sa petite valise derrière lui et lui fit signe de la main.

— Regarde, on est sauvés : il y a un MacDo et un Starbucks ! Ohh attends ! Et ce truc là avec un hippopotame, ils font des gros steaks ! Je commence à croire que c'est un pays civilisé… dit-il avec un sourire en coin pour charrier son petit frère qui lui lançait un coup d'œil suffoqué. Ça va ! T'étouffe pas. Je blague !

.

* * *

 ** _D-Day J+2_** _, en plein coeur du 9e arrondissement de Paris_

Assis à la minuscule table carrée d'une ravissante petite échoppe de restauration rapide, au décor suranné tout tapissé de bois et de couleurs chaudes, les deux frangins finissaient leur dessert après avoir englouti deux énormes sandwichs à la viande. En réalité leurs trois desserts car les portions, adorables au demeurant, ne pouvaient pas suffire à deux grands gaillards ayant à peine fini leur croissance… Tandis que Dean engloutissait sa tartelette aux pommes en deux bouchées, Sam pestait contre la lenteur du wifi local et la saisie obligatoire des adresses mail pour obtenir un débit pitoyable.

— J'adore cet endroit, commenta l'aîné en regardant autour de lui d'un air éminemment satisfait. C'est moins cher qu'au _Hard Rock_ à côté, et les tartes sont super, redis-moi comment ça se prononce ? Brayochee Dory ?

— Ça se prononce "pas loin du musée Grivine" rétorqua Sam, un peu bougon d'avoir été définitivement promu tour opérator de ces vacances improvisées. Putain de _débit_ _de_ _merde_ ! Pas moyen de confirmer les horaires d'ouverture sur internet ou s'il y a des jours où ça ferme ! ça tourne à deux à l'heure ! J'ai pas pensé à étendre mon forfait pour l'Europe.

— Appelle-les maintenant et en attendant, bah on n'a qu'à se pointer et on verra bien ! Si c'est fermé, on ira ailleurs… Ou on peut demander à quelqu'un si tu veux… dit-il en le poussant légèrement du coude pour lui désigner une femme assise à une table toute proche.

Sam tourna la tête, un peu surpris de constater que son frère puisse faire une telle suggestion. Leurs tentatives de communication avec les autochtones s'étaient toujours révélées assez frustrantes jusqu'alors, car ils mâchonnaient un anglais aussi pitoyable que leur propre français, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Dans les restaurants ou les lieux de visites pour touristes, ça allait encore, mais interroger quelqu'un au hasard dans la rue s'était systématiquement révélé une opération à haut risque. Ils savaient tous dire "Sorry, aille donte hunederstainde" par contre...

La voisine de table avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient assez bas dans le dos. Elle buvait son café en ayant l'air de penser à autre chose, en manipulant gracieusement la tasse et la petite cuiller, un léger sourire rêveur flottait sur ses lèvres bien dessinées et pleines. Elle considérait le petit biscuit posé à côté du café avec un regard gourmand et puis ferma ses grands yeux noisette bordés de cils géants, clignant derrière ses amusantes grandes lunettes rondes à très fine monture d'écaille, l'air d'hésiter à le manger.

— C'est quoi le musée Grivine ? demanda Dean.

— Comme Tussaud, mais... en plus français, répondit Sam toujours sans cesser de regarder la Parisienne dont les commissures s'étaient imperceptiblement relevées.

C'est là qu'il comprit qu'elle était en train de les _écouter_. Ils avaient remarqué que quand ils parlaient entre eux la plupart du temps, les gens ne réagissaient pas et qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter ce qu'ils voulaient ou presque, c'était pareil. Mais cette femme, c'était différent. Enfin peut-être ne faisait-il que l'espérer ? Il valait mieux vérifier ça subtilement.

— On peut peut-être lui demander si elle est du quartier ? Où il est ton bouquin avec les phrases toutes prêtes ?

Contre toute attente, Sam sortit le manuel de la poche de sa veste et le tendit à son frère pendant qu'il se raclait la gorge et se tournait illico vers elle. L'œil rond, Dean sursauta car Sam ne faisait jamais ça. C'était pas le champion des approches directes.

— Excusez-moi, _mademoiselle_ , est-ce que vous parlez anglais ?

Elle eut un sourire contenu nettement plus visible, et leur adressa un regard timide par-dessus ses lunettes mais où dansait un certain amusement. Inespéré.

— À peu près, répondit-elle dans leur langue. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les garçons ?

Ravi de cette entrée en matière, Dean se leva aussitôt et approcha sa chaise pour se réinstaller en face d'elle avec un intérêt et un soulagement non dissimulé.

— Nous sommes visite Paris. Belle cité, déclara-t-il triomphalement en français.

— Vous m'en direz tant… répondit-elle avant de couper au plus court sur ce qu'elle imaginait être leur problème. Vous êtes perdus ? Où voulez-vous aller ?

Mécontent de voir Dean tirer la couverture à lui, Sam répondit aussitôt, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser mettre sur la touche.

— Non. Enfin, pas encore... On voudrait savoir si le musée Grivine est ouvert aujourd'hui ou s'il y a des jours où ça ferme, expliqua-t-il en restant prudemment sur sa langue maternelle.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable pour chercher l'information et se mit à hocher la tête en confirmant toujours dans leur langue avec un accent notable mais pas d'hésitation.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le musée _Grévin_ , souligna-t-elle en le prononçant comme ça devait se dire, est ouvert toute l'année. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des jours de fermeture… Laissez-moi vérifier… C'est ça. Vous pouvez y aller aujourd'hui. C'est à droite en sortant du restaurant, marchez quelques mètres, c'est juste à l'angle du… " _passage_ ". Je ne sais pas comment on dit ça en anglais. C'est comme une rue couverte pleine de boutiques...

Sam hocha la tête et la remercia et, d'un coup d'oeil à son frère assorti d'un léger coup de menton vers la porte restée ouverte sur la rue, il demanda :

— On y va ?

Mais Dean n'avait pas bougé de là, les coudes posés sur la table, déployant son sourire ravageur, planté goguenardement sur une bouche que la plupart des femmes qualifiait, à juste titre, de "pécheresse".

— Est-ce que vous voulez bien venir avec nous visiter le musée ? demanda-t-il.

Souriant malgré son embarras évident d'être l'objet de tant de scrutation, la Française secoua la tête pour refuser aussitôt en expliquant :

— Certains d'entre nous sont un peu obligés de travailler. Il faut que je retourne bosser…

— Compris, répondit Dean sans se laisser démonter. Et demain ? Non demain c'est vendredi. Samedi, vous travaillez ?

Elle plissa les yeux finement et répondit d'un air entendu et assez sûre d'elle :

— J'ai plein de choses _très ennuyeuses_ à faire le samedi et vous seriez bien le seul mâle en circulation à ne pas reculer d'horreur à la seule perspective de porter des sacs de shopping… Vous devriez plutôt profiter de vos vacances et faire ce qui vous plaît… Visiter la ville et les monuments…

Elle les considéra un instant avec le même air que le gâteau dans sa soucoupe tout à l'heure, et se dépêcha d'ajouter en baissant les yeux :

— Par contre, si vous voulez rapporter un cadeau pour une petite-amie vous pouvez continuer tout droit dans cette rue, pendant dix minutes et vous allez tomber droit sur les Galeries Lafayette. _Lafayette_ , ce nom devrait vous dire quelque chose pas vrai ?

— Pouvez-vous l'écrire ici ? demanda Dean en sortant une des nombreuses cartes de visite bidons qu'il avait sur lui. Et aussi le vôtre avec votre numéro de téléphone, au cas où ?

La Parisienne haussa un seul sourcil et tordit le coin de sa bouche avec une expression particulière, légèrement hautaine – l'air de penser qu'il ne doutait de rien, mais… qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'essayer. Elle consulta sa montre et fouilla dans son sac.

— Dean ! siffla Sam en lui abattant une main sur l'épaule. Je crois que nous avons assez embêté la demoiselle. _Merci beaucoup_ , dit-il en français, en essayant d'entraîner son frère vers la sortie avec un regard d'excuse.

— Pas de problème, lui répondit-elle plus gentiment en rendant la carte. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de parler anglais. Bon séjour ici, dit-elle en se levant à son tour pour signifier qu'elle s'en allait.

Sam constata quand elle fut debout qu'elle n'était pas très grande, même juchée sur des talons. Elle portait un jean noir, un pull en cachemire beige, avec des bottes assorties. Elle s'enveloppa dans son large manteau de laine grise et enfonça sur ses cheveux un bonnet plat de même couleur pour affronter les températures frisquettes de novembre avant de mettre son sac à l'épaule et de quitter la pièce pour sortir dans la rue.

— Sam ! s'exclama Dean en levant les bras avec une moue de reproche. On en tenait une qui parle à peu près correctement ! En tous cas, elle a l'air de nous comprendre plus que les autres... T'aurais pu faire un effort ! Ce serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour traduire, non ?

— T'es sûr que c'est vraiment pour cette raison ?

— Évidemment, mais pour qui me prends-tu ?! répondit l'aîné avec un grand sourire de loup qui lui donna envie de lui filer des claques.

— C'est pas du tout le genre que tu fréquentes d'habitude... T'as pas intérêt à jouer au con avec elle !…

Dean cacha son amusement face à sa réaction disproportionnée ultra protectrice et lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule, ce qui était malaisé car son petit frère le dépassait de quinze bons centimètres.

— Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… chantonna-t-il avec bonne humeur. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je vais _te donner_ le papier où elle a écrit son numéro et son mail. Voilà, c'est toi qui le gardes, dit-il en le glissant dans sa poche de devant. C'est OK comme ça ? Tu te sens mieux ?

— Elle a quand même mis son numéro ?

Vaguement incrédule, Sam regarda le petit carton de papier où il était écrit : _"N'oubliez pas votre fiancée, allez aux Galeries Lafayette (je ne bosse pas pour eux). Ça vous coûtera une blinde, mais vous marquerez sûrement des points en ramenant un cadeau pour elle acheté à Paris."_ Suivaient ce qui devait être un surnom (Oldie), une adresse email sans rapport, et un numéro de téléphone qu'elle avait eu soin de faire précéder des préfixes internationaux.

— On la reverra t'inquiète, déclara Dean avec assurance. Je crois que tu lui plais.

— Hein ? _Moi_ ? Laisse tomber !

— Oh, ça va junior ! Fais pas ta mijaurée, laisse-toi vivre cinq minutes, tu vas pas en mourir. Ses grands yeux de biche faisaient tout pour t'éviter… s'esclaffa-t-il en se prenant un coup de poing dans les côtes. Mais hey ! C'est vrai !

.

* * *

 ** _D-Day J+3_**

Immobile les bras derrière la tête à contempler le plafond, Sam allongé de tout son long, n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir – son horloge interne étant toujours sous l'emprise du décalage horaire.

Après une journée des plus intéressantes en termes d'adrénaline, il était rentré à leur petit hôtel trouvé in extremis en périphérie Est de la ville, grâce au conseil de l'hôtesse de l'air que Dean avait sollicitée, aussitôt qu'il avait vu son frère s'énerver un peu à l'aéroport. Il devait reconnaître que c'était à la fois plus chouette et plus cher que les motels miteux dans lesquels ils atterrissaient invariablement Dean et lui au cours de leurs périples routiers. Ils économisaient ainsi l'argent de l'honnête contribuable américain, qui pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles pendant qu'ils s'occupaient d'éliminer les monstres à leurs frais et à leur insu…

Mais ici dans cette ville, le moins cher valait le triple des prix auxquels ils étaient habitués chez eux. Par contre, c'était très propre et tout était en très bon état. Ça changeait…

Pas plus fatigué que lui, Dean n'avait pourtant pas décidé de profiter du confort mais plutôt de ressortir pour voir s'il pouvait se faire "de nouveaux amis" dans le coin. Peu dupe du vrai motif de cette sortie, Sam n'était pas sûr de le revoir avant le petit matin... La bonne nouvelle c'était qu'il avait la chambre pour lui tout seul et qu'il pouvait jouer avec la télécommande de la télévision faisant défiler les programmes où les gens parlaient cette langue exotique et raffinée.

Pendant un petit instant, il avait eu très envie d'essayer de joindre Bobby, mais ce n'était pas très raisonnable. Leur ami avait bien spécifié d'éviter, "cas de force majeure uniquement". Sam aurait pourtant bien aimé savoir s'il avançait, si le FBI avait lancé un mandat d'amener ou une extradition sur leur tête. Se planquer n'était pas trop leur genre… mais il imaginait bien Bobby argumenter que se faire choper non plus...

Le tirant de sa relaxation anxieuse, son téléphone se mit à vibrer et pensant qu'il s'agissait de son frère, il le prit pour regarder si tout allait bien. Mais le message n'était pas de lui :

 _"_ _Bonsoir les cowboys, je suis bien rentrée. Merci pour cette après-midi et la visite très… sportive et inhabituelle de l'Opéra. La dernière fois que j'y suis allée, j'ai bêtement regardé l'architecture plutôt que de chasser le Fantôme.  
J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Ne m'en voulez pas si j'ai décliné la visite des catacombes :-)"_

Sam cligna deux fois sur l'écran en souriant malgré lui, un peu soulagé, caressant les touches d'un doigt hésitant. Très honnêtement, avec ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, il était certain qu'ils n'entendraient plus jamais parler d'elle… La Parisienne du musée Grivine était venue finalement. Et elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû. La pauvre fille ! Ils auraient dû se douter qu'ils allaient lui attirer des ennuis dans le genre de ceux qu'ils avaient tout le temps…

Estimant qu'il était plus poli de répondre, il fit voler les doigts sur les touches.

 **SW** _ Donc, vous ne dormez pas non plus ?

 ** _AL_** __ Non, pas tout de suite. Vous êtes lequel ? Stone ou Charden ?_

 **SW** _ Aucune idée, le plus grand… ? Je suis navré de vous avoir effrayée.

 ** _AL_** __ Ce n'est rien, vous n'étiez pas le pire :-). Mais si vous m'aviez orientée sur vos passe-temps dès le départ, je vous aurais dégoté une liste de lieux bien flippants à visiter pour vous occuper._

 **SW** _ Trop sympa. Vous voudrez bien me l'envoyer par mail ? sasquatch83 (a) stanford. edu

 ** _AL_** __ Trop sympa ? Vous savez que vous êtes bizarres, les gars ? :-D_

 **SW** _ Oui, hélas.

Une minute se passa en lui laissant l'estomac comprimé d'impatience, à se demander s'il venait de se faire envoyer paître, puis il reçut un nouveau message sur le téléphone.

 ** _AL_** __ Bien. La première étape, c'est de reconnaître qu'on a un problème :-P J'essaie de vous envoyer un truc… Dites si vous le recevez._

Tout content et encore plus réveillé, Sam étendit le bras pour attraper son ordinateur portable dans le sac près de son lit, puis il s'installa plus confortablement pour lancer son agrégateur de boîtes mails. Un nouveau message d'un certain Alistair et intitulé "Lieux sinistres de Paris" venait d'apparaître avec des noms et des liens.

Le plus jeune des Winchester survola les différents liens avec intérêt. Il y avait un site spécialisé dans ce genre d'attraction, différents liens vers des pages plus officielles, le site de l'office du Tourisme… Plusieurs endroits réputés pour leurs fantômes ou leur passé sanglant (ce qui pouvait générer des âmes errantes), des lieux ésotériques célèbres, le musée des vampires, les fameuses « catacombes », le cimetière du Père Lachaise… Le tout était classé et organisé clairement par arrondissements. Un vrai bonheur.

 **SW** _ Wow. Tout ça et si vite ? Merci ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

 ** _AL_** __ Un petit site bien pratique pour ça... Google. Vous connaissez ?_

 **SW** _ Vous êtes drôle.

 ** _AL_** __ Probablement plus quand je ne crève pas de trouille, oui._

 **SW** _ Je suis désolé. Je me sens un peu mal que les choses aient tourné comme ça. Je ne voulais pas vous entraîner là-dedans.

 ** _AL_** __ N'y pensez plus. Je suis en un seul morceau, c'est le principal._

 **SW** _ Quand même, je m'en veux à l'idée que ferez des cauchemars cette nuit à cause de moi.

Elle ne répondit pas pendant un moment et il pensa qu'il l'avait perdue en lui rappelant les mauvais souvenirs de la course poursuite avec l'un des esprits frappeurs du coin (Dean assurait qu'il y en avait d'autres). L'entité s'en était pris à elle en comprenant qu'elle était leur maillon faible...  
Elle n'avait pas crié, ou pas trop. Pâle et les mâchoires serrées, elle s'était contentée de suivre de son mieux leurs conseils sans chipoter, dès qu'elle avait pu retrouver une certaine mobilité, pressentant sans doute qu'ils avaient une certaine habitude de ces situations...

 **SW** _ Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ? essaya-t-il en grimaçant comme l'écran restait inanimé.

 ** _AL_** __ Désolée. Je suis toujours là. J'étais en train de chercher ce qu'était un "sasquatch"... Donc ce n'est pas un joueur de squash sarcastique_ _ _*_... __:-))_ _Et Sam ? Ne vous en faites pas. Pour autant que mon opinion puisse compter, vous n'êtes pas trop du genre à refiler des cauchemars…_

Un sourire radieux naquit spontanément sur les lèvres fines du jeune homme, face au tour que prenait la conversation. Alors comme ça, Dean avait vu juste ? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il montrait autant de perspicacité...

 **SW** _ Est-ce que c'est… une sorte de compliment français ?

 ** _AL_** __ Ne vous y habituez pas… Je n'ai pas pour politique de complimenter les garçons. Mais j'imagine assez bien que pour un tas d'écolières vous pourriez être l'incarnation du Rêve Américain… Elles en disent quoi vos copines à l'université ?_

 **SW** _ Je ne sais pas. J'ai arrêté l'université il y a quelques semestres.

 ** _AL_** __ Pour travailler dans quoi ?_

 **SW** _ La comptabilité.

 ** _AL_** __ Haha. Là c'est vous qui êtes drôle… Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Si vous n'aviez pas eu les cheveux si longs j'aurais dit l'armée. Ou pompier ? Policier ? Quelque chose comme ça ?_

 **SW** _ Ah bon ? Et… c'est quoi le problème avec mes cheveux ?

 ** _AL_** __ Aucun, ils sont super. Vous avez montré un sang-froid presque professionnel, qu'on ne voit que chez ceux qui sont habitués à affronter des risques physiques ou des situations critiques. D'où ma liste de suppositions._

 **SW** _ Disons que ça dépend des risques… et des situations.

 ** _AL_** __ Très déçue ! Moi qui croyais que vous n'aviez peur de rien ! Passez-moi votre copain, qu'on voie s'il est plus courageux…_

 **SW** _ De toute évidence : il est sorti tout seul ce soir affronter une meute de très jolies parisiennes.

 ** _AL_** __ Le pauvre ! Mais dites, ce n'est pas gentil pour vous ! Comment ose-t-il sortir s'amuser tout seul ? Vous devriez le larguer. Votre couple ne va pas durer s'il commence à aller voir ailleurs._

 **SW** _ Euh… On n'est pas en couple !

 ** _AL_** __ Non ? ;-)_

 **SW** _ Non !

 ** _AL_** __ Je vous taquinais… :-) Apparemment, Dean aime bien ça lui aussi._

 **SW** _ Pas faux.

 ** _AL_** __ Et pourquoi laissez-vous faire ?_

 **SW** _ C'est un peu personnel. Et probablement une conversation pour demain matin. Imaginez : vous, moi et un petit-déjeuner géant où je vous inviterais pour me faire pardonner.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse pendant trente interminables secondes durant lesquelles il résista à l'envie de se ronger les ongles.

 ** _AL_** __ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée,_ répondit-elle enfin en ayant l'air soudainement plus hésitant.

 **SW** _ Toutes les études prouvent que c'est toujours une bonne idée de prendre un solide petit-déjeuner en agréable compagnie dans une des plus belles villes du monde. Vous choisissez où.

 ** _AL_** __ Je suis en train de sourire… Mais... je ne fais pas ce genre de choses._

 **SW** _ Quoi ? Sourire ou petit-déjeuner ?

 ** _AL_** __ Non, petit malin : accepter ce genre d'invitation de la part de parfaits inconnus et dont je comprends la moitié des phrases…_

 **SW** _ Merci pour le _parfait_ :-) mais vous auriez tort. C'est juste pour vous remercier.

 ** _AL_** __ De quoi ?_

 **SW** _ D'être gentille et si secourable pour deux étrangers perdus dans une ville inconnue... Acceptez, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas un piège ou...

 ** _AL_** __ Vous savez que si je dis oui, ça va ruiner ma réputation ?_

 **SW** _ Laquelle ?

 ** _AL_** __ J'imagine que c'est un peu personnel, et... que ça peut attendre notre dernière entrevue de demain. Je vous texte l'adresse un peu plus tard. Bonne nuit Sam._

 **SW** _ Bonne nuit Oldie… Vous savez que ce nom ne vous va pas du tout… c'est quoi votre vrai nom ? Ça ne peut pas être Alistair ?

 ** _AL_** __ Hum, si je vous révélais ma véritable identité, il me faudrait vous tuer ensuite._

 **SW** _ Peut-être que je ne me laisserais pas faire ? ;-)

 ** _AL_** __ Je l'espère bien pour vous. :-) Bonne nuit Sam et donc je suppose... à demain._

.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quelle mouche l'avait piqué soudain parce que ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Insister, convaincre, montrer de l'assurance...

Il dormit difficilement après cela, sans doute parce que Dean découchait, et bien qu'il y ait tout lieu de croire qu'il passait un moment agréable de son côté, Sam aurait voulu être sûr qu'il allait bien. Il aurait aimé aussi savoir ce que signifiait ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Ce mélange d'angoisse, de nostalgie, d'attirance… Peut-être qu'être seul pour la nuit avec l'incertitude du retour de son frère lui rappelait confusément les mois durant lesquels il avait dû le considérer mort, l'enterrer et se démener pendant sa dépression pour essayer de racheter le contrat de Dean à des démons des croisements réticents. Des mois difficiles, trop alcoolisés, où il avait réalisé combien il était devenu dépendant de son frère en quelques années, et où il s'était rapproché de… Ruby.

Une fois réunis après le retour miraculeux de son frère d'entre les morts, Dean et lui avaient repris leur routine ensemble, parce que l'Apocalypse fomentée par Lilith menaçait et que c'était finalement plus urgent que leurs problèmes personnels individuels. Ils étaient presque tout le temps sur les routes, menant une vie de nomades où les gens ne faisaient que passer ou faire partie d'un décor temporaire.

La Parisienne si mal nommée n'était pas de son monde. Elle lui rappelait ses années à l'Université, quand il avait du temps à investir sur l'avenir et sur des relations qui se développaient lentement. Elle lui faisait prendre conscience sans le vouloir qu'il avait définitivement renoncé, et sans difficulté, à une vie plus "normale". Pourtant, elle était bien plus réelle que toutes celles qu'ils croisaient sur leurs enquêtes... En dehors de Jessica son premier amour à l'université, il y avait eu d'autres femmes qui l'avaient intéressé en quelques occasions, mais depuis la révélation de ses pouvoirs "spéciaux", force était de constater que ses instincts le portaient de plus en plus souvent vers des partenaires comportant une part d'ombre et qu'il supposait capable d'encaisser la sienne propre. Il savait qu'il avait perdu l'innocence de ses débuts, qu'il commençait à devenir plus dur et plus froid, que ses choix se faisaient discutables, qu'il pouvait mentir à son frère. Peut-être était-il allé simplement trop loin, en son absence.

"The Grivine Girl" était difficile à cerner. A priori, il pouvait supposer qu'elle n'était ni un démon, ni un loup-garou, ni une sorcière, ni rien de cet ordre. Et pourtant, elle le _considérait_. S'il pouvait se fier à son instinct et à sa vie jusqu'à présent, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : elle avait partie liée d'une façon ou d'une autre avec le surnaturel car le hasard n'existait pas. Sa personnalité ne ressemblait à rien qu'il connaisse. Elle pouvait être gentille et sarcastique, timide et autoritaire, maternelle à certains égards, et enfantine à d'autres. Elle considérait le monde comme si elle en savait déjà pas mal mais restait curieuse d'apprendre. Il devinait qu'elle était plus âgée qu'eux mais il n'aurait su évaluer de combien à cause de ses contrastes. Sans que ce soit forcément une mauvaise chose, quelque chose en elle lui rappelait Dean. Son frère avait eu l'impression de passer quarante ans en Enfer, si à l'extérieur il pouvait toujours passer pour un jeune homme, à l'intérieur, c'était différent. Il y avait chez elle ce même genre d'écart de maturité et de jeunesse, impalpable et omniprésent.

La plupart du temps, pendant la première partie de la visite la plus tranquille de l'Opéra, dans l'étourdissante somptuosité des escaliers, des colonnes de marbre, des statues, des ornements chargés et des lustres dorés, elle leur avait souri avec patience en essayant de les comprendre, en donnant l'impression muette de chercher bien au-delà de la seule barrière du langage, mais sans se montrer inquisitrice. Juste... dans l'expectative.

Il se doutait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait sur elle la meilleure impression ensuite, en se montrant téméraires à ce point dans leur chasse improvisée. Mais le jugement qu'elle portait (car ils étaient jugés) semblait s'adoucir d'une certaine… compassion. C'était le mot qu'il cherchait. Il s'effrayait un peu d'avoir dû le chercher si longtemps.

Quand le sommeil avait enfin accepté de le terrasser, il avait revu sans arrêt ses grands yeux noisette dont les iris polychromes mêlés de touches de vert et d'ambre, le scrutaient avec une question implicite qui le laissait désemparé. _Why_ Sam ? Il sentait que la question qu'elle lui posait était : _pourquoi Dean a-t-il besoin d'être si protecteur avec vous ? Est-ce qu'il vous protège de la cruauté du monde ou bien... protège-t-il le monde de ce que vous_ _pourriez_ _être_ ? Il y avait une telle tristesse dans ses yeux, dont il sentait tellement honteusement responsable.

Elle l'envahissait au point qu'il s'en sentait légèrement oppressé et attiré à la fois. _Et puis merde !_ avait-il pensé. _C'est mon rêve !_

Et avant qu'elle ait le temps d'avoir peur ou de le repousser, il avait posé impulsivement un court baiser sur ses lèvres, chaste et sans le moindre calcul. Bien qu'il ait eu l'impression indubitable que c'était la seule chose à faire, elle le regardait comme si elle était en état de choc. Le geste en lui-même n'avait rien qui puisse justifier sa réaction. Par exemple, rien de la passion sauvage assez déstabilisante qui l'avait poussé vers Ruby l'été dernier, en tous cas.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il eut l'intuition que tout ça n'avait probablement pas grand-chose à voir avec lui. The Grivine Girl était le nom qu'il lui donnait spontanément. Et si c'était presque ça ? The _grieving_ girl ?... A partir du moment où cette pensée avait fait son chemin dans son esprit, toute son attitude réservée, sa solitude et son manque d'assurance prenaient un sens. Elle devait avoir perdu quelqu'un qu'il lui rappelait, pour une raison ou une autre… Il revoyait ses mains gracieuses qui jouaient avec le sucre du café. Elle ne portait pas d'alliance. _"Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose"_...

.

* * *

 ** _D-Day J+4_**

Sam s'éveilla tôt le dimanche et pendant une brève seconde de panique, il ne sut plus où il était. Son oreiller était par terre, les draps étaient tout emmêlés… D'un geste pataud, il attrapa son téléphone sur la table de nuit en contreplaqué et l'ouvrit à tâtons.

Il y avait un premier message de Dean ( _See you tomorrow bro, 'cause I get unexpectedly "lucky")_. Un second message d'Oldie, qui lui donnait rendez-vous dans un petit café italien du 3e arrondissement ( _Biglove Caffè..._ _Easy enough for you to remember ?_ ) et un dernier message de Bobby _(So far so good, consider to move your asses back soon…)._

Textos et sous-entendus dès le matin ? Yes ! Il bailla et se frotta les yeux.

Le dernier message était étrange, Bobby n'étant pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire, ce qui rendit le plus jeune Winchester un peu méfiant. Car si ce n'était pas Bobby mais seulement quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour lui, pas la peine de trop se presser à répondre. Il gratta ses joues rugueuses en ouvrant son laptop et passa en revue des différentes adresses mails. Il modifia l'entête de l'une d'entre elles et envoya un court message codé laconique dont il espérait que le "vrai Bobby" saurait démêler la teneur.

Puis il chercha l'adresse du rendez-vous et par quels transports il pouvait s'y rendre le plus rapidement… En vérifiant l'heure, il jura et s'éjecta du lit droit vers la salle de bains, histoire de prendre une douche et de se rendre un peu plus présentable qu'au naturel. Une fois habillé de ses vêtements les moins froissés, il coiffa ses cheveux en arrière, les redécoiffa, plissa son grand front de contrariété et essaya un sourire ou deux dans le miroir, avant de se faire une grimace excédée, d'attraper son portable pour informer Dean qu'il était sorti – et où, et avec qui.

.

Elle était arrivée avant lui et elle lui fit signe par la vitrine. Son cœur accéléra légèrement de plaisir car il la trouvait différente et beaucoup plus jolie que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et joliment bouclés dans le bas, ses yeux soulignés de khôl… Tout ça pour lui ? Peut-être pour cette raison, il y eut ce petit moment de flottement durant lequel ils ne surent pas vraiment comment se saluer mais qu'elle éluda avec un gentil sourire en lui proposant de s'asseoir d'un geste ouvert et en lui demandant s'il avait bien dormi. Jamais on ne lui avait posé cette question avec une politesse aussi... maternelle.

Un serveur italien lui apporta une seconde carte en disant quelques mots dans cette langue qui amenèrent une légère roseur sur ses joues.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Sam. Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vos cheveux ?

— Qu'il repasserait prendre la commande dans deux minutes, édulcora-t-elle. Et on appelle ça un coiffeur.

La réponse l'amusa beaucoup mais comme il ne voulait pas la dévisager trop ostensiblement, il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. C'était une minuscule petite boutique restaurant avec de la pierre taillée grossièrement aux murs, des jambons qui pendaient au plafond dans la vitrine, une rangée de petites tables le long d'une grande banquette orange. Sur le mur d'en face, il y avait un petit comptoir qui se prolongeait par d'autres tables alignées devant des étagères pleines à craquer de produits italiens. L'endroit avait l'air assez chaleureux et le contenu des assiettes qui circulaient dans les mains du serveur… des plus engageants. Elle repéra son regard d'envie sur des pancakes aux myrtilles, confiture et sucre glace et lui montra où ils étaient sur la carte.

Le serveur revint prendre leur commande qu'elle énonça en italien. Quand ils furent seuls, elle lui récapitula la commande en anglais et l'assura qu'il pourrait recommander autre chose ensuite.

— Est-ce ce que j'ai l'air aussi affamé ? demanda-t-il en se maudissant pour le double sens.

Elle opina deux fois, avec une petite moue honnête et des yeux pétillants, et puis ajouta soudain :

— Et... vous n'êtes pas le seul. Regardez donc qui voilà !

Fringant au possible, Dean venait de pousser la porte en leur adressant un petit salut et en indiquant à l'accueil de quelques mouvements manuels économiques qu'il était avec eux. Le pragmatisme de son frère était inaltérable. C'était l'homme le plus adaptable au monde...

Et à partir du moment où il s'installa d'autorité près de _leur_ Française sur la banquette, Sam assista impuissant à une démonstration masterclass du Grand Numéro de Charme de son satané frangin. De bonne humeur, détendu, drôle, c'est à dire moins lourd que d'habitude et presque subtil parfois, il s'était appliqué à la faire sourire en racontant ses déboires avec les traductions aléatoires et combien elle aurait pu l'accompagner aux catacombes, car à part quelques vieux crânes tout moches et des amateurs de frissons tièdes, l'endroit était tout à fait sûr selon lui.

Par courtoisie, elle les interrogea sur le programme de leur après-midi pendant qu'ils dévoraient tout à belles dents. Il n'aurait pu jurer de rien mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle cherchait à savoir s'ils restaient encore longtemps. Pourquoi ne le demandait-elle pas simplement si elle voulait le savoir ? Sam avait surpris ses yeux sur lui quelques fois mais depuis l'arrivée de son frère, elle avait changé d'attitude, restant plus en retenue et se cantonnant à d'agréables et bienveillantes banalités, presque comme si elle s'était ravisée.

Elle déclara avec un petit froncement de sourcil que s'ils cherchaient l'adrénaline, ils pourraient probablement éviter le cimetière du Père-Lachaise, qu'elle trouvait de son propre aveu plutôt agréable et paisible. Elle signala juste avec un coin de sourire que des personnes célèbres y étaient enterrées mais qu'ils ne pourraient pas compter sur un concert privé donné par le fantôme de Jim Morrison. Dean affirma qu'il serait très heureux si elle voulait bien les y accompagner pour ce qu'il espérait être une vraie visite tranquille, mais elle déclina en expliquant qu'elle voyait sa famille le dimanche et qu'elle s'y rendrait en les quittant. Et quels que fussent ses arguments, elle les débouta inflexiblement avec humour.

— Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez déjà blasée, protestait Dean d'un ton abominablement enjôleur.

— Oh les revenants, quand on en a vu un, on les a tous vus ! commenta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

— Vous pensez déjà cela après votre premier ? intervint Sam.

— Mais… qui vous a dit que c'était le premier ? répondit-elle avec une impossible combinaison de regard provocant et de sourire timide. Les garçons, c'était sympa de vous revoir, mais il faut vraiment que je file car je vais être en retard.

— Vous ne pouvez pas reporter, y aller cet après-midi ? insista Dean jouant de ses sourcils en trampoline.

— Ma sœur a déménagé et je dois l'aider à affronter la Malédiction du Montage des Meubles Ikéa... C'est un sale boulot mais il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, dit-elle comiquement. Et vous deux, ne faites pas de bêtises, arrêtez deux minutes les endroits mal famés où vous pouvez vous faire trucider, et faites-moi une faveur : prenez bien soin de vous.

Sam devait s'avouer qu'il se sentait floué car il aurait aimé discuter davantage, clairement sans Dean pour jouer les chaperons, car sa présence avait dilué la conversation bien loin des "questions plus personnelles" qu'il aurait aimé évoquer avec elle et qui lui envahissaient la tête.

— Dean, comment allons-nous pouvoir payer nos respects à notre bonne _Delphine_ si nous ne savons pas où elle est enterrée ? déclara-t-il in extremis.

Son frère eut la présence d'esprit de jouer le jeu. S'ils pouvaient régler une affaire en cours pendant qu'ils étaient ici, ils se sentiraient déjà moins coupables alors qu'il y avait tant à faire chez eux… Elle leur adressa un petit œil surpris, définitivement plus sérieux et leur dit :

— Quasiment mission impossible à l'improviste. La généalogie passionne les Français et les cimetières sont assaillis de gens qui s'imaginent qu'il n'y a qu'à demander pour qu'on les exauce. Mais les administrations estiment qu'elles ont bien autre chose à faire… C'est pour ça que vous êtes venus jusqu'ici ? Régler un problème de succession ? Vous n'avez pas un avocat ?

— Non voyage d'agrément, répondit Dean. Puisque nous sommes de passage, nous avions pensé en profiter pour vérifier une légende familiale. Une de nos ancêtres serait morte ici. C'est rien d'important...

Toujours aussi peu indiscrète, elle inclina brièvement la tête et leur adressa un petit salut de la main. Il sourit en la regardant partir et finit son ravissant café dont la mousse avait été décorée avant de demander en se tournant vers son cadet :

— Alors, comme ça vous êtes sortis ensemble la nuit dernière et ce matin, c'est direct le "big love" ?

— _Pas du tout_ , grinça Sam. Et ta soirée, bien reposante en bonne compagnie – aérienne, je suppose ?

— Pas du tout ! l'imita Dean. Nid de vampires, cérémonie rituelle à deux balles, et j'ai dû passer aux urgences d'un hôpital pour qu'ils me fassent des points de suture...

— Mais t'es dingue... pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé, c'est pas comme si je dormais !

— Bon quand je dis "nid de vampires", en fait ils étaient trois – dont un qui n'était pas très vif... Dis, tu les finis pas, tes pancakes ?

.

Il faisait nuit et Dean sortit dans la rue bien éclairée d'un pas guilleret. Le "Manoir de Paris" était une attraction-spectacle gentiment horrifique sur le modèle de celles qui existait déjà chez eux, mais forcément personnalisée avec des histoires plus locales, il trouvait ça distrayant et assez mignon. Près de lui, la haute silhouette de son frère cheminait sans rien dire. L'air était froid et ils resserrèrent leurs manteaux avec des gestes identiques.

— Ah, la tronche des acteurs quand on n'a pas bronché, comme on leur a pourri leur effet ! C'était épique !... s'esclaffa l'aîné en soufflant dans ses mains. Et maintenant ? Tu veux rentrer ou on se fait cette fameuse baraque de la "rue Frochot" avant ?

Sam esquissa un sourire en dodelinant de la tête.

— Faut pas griller toutes nos cartouches le même soir. Il nous restera quoi sinon demain ?

— Peut-être que demain il faudra rentrer, j'ai eu un texto chelou de Bobby…

— Ah ? Et il disait quoi ?

— Qu'on devrait ramener nos fesses bientôt.

— Ah bah, je l'ai eu aussi. Bizarre, en effet…

Dean le regarda suspicieusement en fourrant les mains dans ses poches. Son cadet, dans une posture identique à la sienne, avait le regard dans le vide perdu sur le légendaire et fallacieux pavé parisien, surtout composé de… bitume. Il semblait particulièrement songeur et plus sombre que d'habitude.

Dean savait bien que Sam avait mal vécu son "absence" et plusieurs disputes récentes entre eux avaient pointé du doigt qu'il avait fait probablement un certain nombre de conneries à l'instigation de Ruby, dont il s'abstenait de parler trop précisément. C'était toujours la même rengaine : quand Dean voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre la démone et lui, Sam bottait en touche en lui demandant des "détails" sur son propre séjour en Enfer. Détails que Dean refusait bien sûr d'évoquer. Pas très facile d'amener dans la conversation qu'Alastair l'avait poussé à torturer d'autres malheureux.

— Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as presque rien dit depuis ce matin…

— Y a rien, je réfléchis.

— Okay… concéda l'aîné en faisant traîner les voyelles. Et donc, entre deux réflexions, tu peux me dire : Frochot ou l'hôtel ?

— L'hôtel ?

L'aîné des Winchester acquiesça de bonne grâce. C'était censé être des vacances après tout.

.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient d'éteindre les lumières, chacun tourné de son côté de leurs lits jumeaux rapprochés, Dean poussa un long soupir au bout d'une minute et sa voix s'éleva dans le noir.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sammy ?

— Rien tout va bien. Je… Je pense que je serai content de rentrer, c'est tout.

— On n'est pas là pour longtemps… Tu n'apprécies pas d'être ici ? J'adore cette ville, moi. C'est beau. Je pense que dans une autre vie, j'ai dû déjà y venir car je m'oriente assez facilement dans certaines rues où j'ai pourtant jamais mis les pieds… J'aurais adoré passer l'été à flâner dans les églises avec une petite-amie étudiante en art...**

— Rho, oui, ça te correspondrait _vachement…_ T'es nul en art.

— Raison de plus pour apprendre… Pourquoi tu tires la gueule alors ?

— Laisse tomber.

— Si ! Allez, crache le morceau !

Sam serra les mâchoires et ne dit rien de plus parce qu'il pensait à Ruby, que Dean détestait viscéralement. Il repensait à leurs petites sessions d'entraînement à l'exorcisme télékinétique, et aussi à la fois où la démone s'était jetée à sa tête… et où il avait été bien trop faible pour s'y refuser. L'hôte de Ruby était une très belle brune, petite mais diablement sexy. C'était vraiment, vraiment débile d'avoir perdu la tête comme ça. Coucher avec un démon ! Mais une fois qu'il avait mis la main dans l'engrenage...

Pourtant l'aîné reprit de façon assez inattendue :

— J'espérais que ce voyage te permettrait de te changer les idées, mais apparemment ça ne marche pas.

— C'est parce que j'ai utilisé les pouvoirs pour venir à bout du fantôme de l'Opéra. J'ai pas réfléchi et juste pensé que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus rapide et de plus facile. Faire quitter cette applique en fer du mur, la balancer au travers pour l'épingler et aller chercher la Française... Mais ensuite elle m'a regardé si différemment. Comme si j'étais…

— Te prends pas la tête. Il fallait réagir, tu l'as fait vite et bien, et avec le moins de dommages pour elle. Qu'est-ce qui te défrise ? Elle t'a même rappelé pour te remercier, parce que tu t'es comporté héroïquement. Les filles aiment ça d'habitude.

— Justement, ça ne t'a pas semblé bizarre qu'elle veuille simplement ne serait-ce que nous _reparler_? Quand Ruby le fait, elle poursuit un but maléfique, mais celle-ci fait pareil et tu bronches pas ?

— Quoi ? Tu vas commencer à te plaindre que de temps en temps, répartis au hasard dans la population, on trouve des gens qui arrivent à supporter l'idée que le monde ne soit pas toujours ce qu'ils croient ? Ce n'est pas un démon, j'ai mis de l'eau bénite dans son verre et elle a pas bronché.

Sam ralluma la lumière de son côté et se retourna pour lui faire face. En demi-appui sur un coude, il s'anima soudain.

— Elle _sait_ quelque chose.

Dean se retourna aussi pour le considérer avec attention.

— Et alors quoi, Sammy ?

— Et alors peut-être qu'il y a une raison à cette rencontre ? Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de nous ? De notre aide, je veux dire. Tu penses qu'elle est là pour quoi, parce qu'elle a perdu un pari ?

— Ou peut-être que t'es qu'un cœur d'artichaut, qui tombe amoureux dès qu'une fille a des problèmes.

— Je suis pas du tout amoureux ! J'essaie juste d'être… je sais pas… autre chose qu'un grand barjot flippant d'Américain…

— Et pourquoi ça, Sam ?

.

* * *

 ** _D-Day + 6_**

Les nouvelles de Bobby était très bonnes, ce qui leur laissait deux jours ici tout au plus. Ils étaient contents de pouvoir regagner le pays, contents d'avoir quelques réponses aussi sur cette chasse à l'homme retorse qui les avait conduits à s'exiler assez loin pendant quelques jours. Mais la femme mystérieuse laissait à Sam une terrible impression d'inachevé. Il ne savait pas précisément pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle et il lui semblait évident qu'elle n'avait aucune intention coquine à leur égard, elle était juste étrangement amicale. Et il songea qu'il devait être sérieusement flingué si "amical" ne pouvait lui paraître qu'étrange… Il se décida à appuyer sur le bouton d'envoi de son téléphone, après avoir réécrit le message pendant un bon quart d'heure.

 **SW** _ Hello lady Enigma. Nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation promise.

 ** _AL_** __ Est-ce que c'est vous, Sam ? Votre séjour s'est bien passé ? Avez-vous trouvé votre ancêtre ?_

 **SW** _ Oui, oui, non.

 ** _AL_** __ Vous êtes où maintenant ? C'est le milieu de l'après-midi ici._

 **SW** _ Je sais, je suis toujours à Paris.

 ** _AL_** __ Je croyais que vous seriez rentré chez vous !_

 **SW** _ Sans dire au revoir ?

 ** _AL_** __ Ça ne m'aurait pas vexée, nous n'avons fait que nous croiser..._

 **SW** _ Vous n'êtes pas aussi facile à oublier que vous voudriez le croire.

 ** _AL_** __ Pensez donc. Et vous vouliez savoir quelque chose ou juste me faire la conversation ?_

 **SW** _ Les deux.

 ** _AL_** __ Je vois… Et si vous me donniez pour commencer le nom de la personne que vous cherchiez ?_

 **SW** _ Euh… Lalaurie. Delphine… Vous pensez que vous pouvez accéder à une base de données secrètes des cimetières ?

Le téléphone resta muet pendant quelques minutes et il maudit son impatience. Il aimait probablement un peu trop qu'elle accepte de flirter légèrement par textos interposés, mais elle ne semblait pas d'humeur cette fois-ci.

 ** _AL_** __ Trouvée ! Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle._

 **SW** _ Quoi ? Comment avez-vous fait ?

 ** _AL_** __ Si je vous dis : toujours Google, vous allez penser que je me paie votre tête ?_

 **SW** _ Non, c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ?

 ** _AL_** __ Elle n'est pas ici. Elle y est morte mais son corps a été manifestement rapatrié à la Nouvelle-Orléans, en Louisiane. D'autres liens disent qu'elle en était originaire, ce qui m'explique son nom français._

 **SW** _ Vous plaisantez ?

 ** _AL_** __ Non pourquoi ? C'est ce qui est écrit là… J'ai fait une recherche sur "tombe de Delphine LaLaurie" en me disant que j'aurais peut-être de la chance, et la première réponse qui vient est "cimetière de Saint-Louis de la Nouvelle-Orléans". Je vous envoie le lien sur votre adresse d'étudiant_

 **SW** _ Merci. C'est Dean qui va être content…

 ** _AL_** __ Pourquoi ?_

 **SW** _ Nous sommes passés dans cette ville, et il va falloir qu'on y retourne… A propos, il vous salue et dit que vous êtes une championne.

 ** _AL_** __ Contente d'avoir pu être utile à quelque chose…_

 **SW** _ Est-ce que je peux vous demander quand vous finissez votre travail ?

 ** _AL_** __ Vous pouvez mais pourquoi ?_

 **SW** _ J'ai le sentiment que notre rencontre était importante. Mais nous nous sommes à peine vus ni parlé.

 ** _AL_** __ Et de quoi vous auriez voulu que nous parlions exactement ? Des vraies raisons de votre surnom de bête poilue ? :-)_

 **SW** _ Si j'étais Dean, vous auriez déjà eu droit à une réplique assez explicite.

 ** _AL_** __ Mais vous ne l'êtes pas… oh navrée Sam mais ma boss vient de me sonner pour une réunion de briefing._

 **SW** _ Alors vous m'appelez pour un verre quand vous finissez ?

 ** _AL_** __ Quoi, vous oseriez venir tout seul, sans votre chaperon ? Juste vous, moi et mon vocabulaire aléatoire ?_

 **SW** _ Absolument.

 ** _AL_** __ Je vais y réfléchir…_

.

Assis dans son large fauteuil confortable dont il serrait néanmoins un peu trop les bras, Dean considérait son jeune frère qui avait fermé les yeux en laissant aller sa tête contre le hublot. Une bouffée d'affection inquiète l'envahit en contemplant son visage paisible. Même en étant devenu cette grande chose têtue, pleine de bras et de jambes, Sam resterait toujours son petit frère. Ce n'était pas très juste, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il prit une photo de lui sur son appareil et l'envoya au numéro de la Parisienne, avec pour seule légende : _"presque mignon, non ?"._

Il aimait bien la femme qui leur avait fait office de traductrice pendant leur séjour et il était content que Sam et elle aient pu sympathiser un peu et content qu'elle l'ait poussé à se poser des questions peut-être sur les relations. A la vérité, il pensait que son cadet filait un sacré mauvais coton de fricoter avec une démone comme Ruby. Il ne savait pas trop jusqu'où allaient les choses entre eux – pas qu'il ait eu réellement la curiosité malsaine de tout savoir dans les détails du reste – mais il s'en inquiétait. Sam s'était émancipé durant son absence et qu'il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus en référer à personne pour prendre ses décisions. C'était à la fois bien et pas bien. Principalement pas bien parce qu'il ne prenait pas forcément les plus malignes et qu'il restait influençable.

Ayant toujours fait plus ou moins office de second père malgré leurs seulement quatre années d'écart, Dean savait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'autorité de lui interdire quoi que ce soit. Cela ne ferait que pousser Sam à se rebeller. Il n'avait guère écouté leur père à la base, persuadé que ce dernier ne l'aimait pas, parce qu'il montrait plus d'indépendance, parce qu'il avait voulu échapper au destin familial, mais Dean de son côté avait eu une toute autre impression. Il restait convaincu que leur père aimait Sam malgré tout, et que ce fils prodigue avait bien plus ses faveurs que lui-même. Après la mort de leur mère, John Winchester n'avait jamais été un père très affectueux, ce qui faisait que Sam ne l'avait jamais connu affectueux du tout… Aussi Dean savait-il que ses rapports avec son cadet seraient toujours empreints d'affection, de rivalité, et de préoccupation.

Lilith n'était pas le seul problème qui leur pendait au nez au pays. Les anges étaient de nouveaux joueurs qui venaient d'entrer dans la partie et ils n'avaient rien d'aussi secourables que leur réputation le laissait entendre. Sam avait été heureux d'en rencontrer mais ces derniers avaient tout de suite manifesté de l'hostilité à son encontre. Ces connards emplumés n'avaient pas une once de jugeote. Ils étaient vissés sur leurs objectifs et leurs prophéties. A part peut-être ce Castiel qui n'était peut-être pas une aussi mauvaise bête. Ni Dean ni Sam n'étaient véritablement partants pour marcher dans une combine qui feraient d'eux les "véhicules" de deux anges qui avaient des vieux dossiers à régler depuis la nuit des temps et ne comptaient pas s'embarrasser de marcher sur des crânes humains…

L'idée d'être dépossédés de leur existence, même peu enviable, n'avait rien de très excitant. Rien du tout. Surtout quand on savait quel ange "convoitait" Sammy... Dean se disait que lui vivant, jamais une telle chose ne se produirait mais avait assez de lucidité pour comprendre que "lui vivant" était une condition facile à balayer d'un revers de main pour les anges. Officiellement, il n'y avait qu'eux pour posséder le pouvoir de ressusciter quelqu'un – ou Dieu. Si lui-même avait été repêché du fond de l'enfer, ce ne pouvait être que par un ange. Malheureusement pas pour ses beaux yeux mais parce qu'on entendait qu'il soit utile dans une guerre où toute l'humanité souffrirait, prise entre le marteau et l'enclume… Débile !

Il fallait que Sam conserve un peu d'espoir et d'esprit positif. Dean ne savait pas toujours comment y parvenir car ses propres niveaux étaient faibles, mais il se devait de le cacher. Et puis très égoïstement, il avait atrocement besoin de lui. Pour s'ancrer à nouveau dans ce monde, pour accepter d'être revenu à une réalité qui n'était pas faite de tortures quotidiennes… Ce qui les attendait en Amérique lui semblait trop énorme pour n'être pas écrasant. Devraient-ils se battre sur tous les fronts ? Contre les démons ? Contre les anges ? Contre les autorités ? Il pensait qu'il était grand temps pour que de vrais alliés commencent enfin à se manifester…

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer et il découvrit un texto qui lui répondait : « _Pourquoi "presque" ? Votre frère est très mignon »._

Dean sourit et fut content de cette diversion bienvenue car son estomac noué, qui devait faire à présent cinq centimètres cubes, n'aimait toujours pas les avions.

 ** _DW_** ___ Donc il vous a parlé de ça ?

 ** _AL_** __ Il l'a fait, mais c'était pas difficile à deviner : je suis une grande sœur moi aussi. Comment se passe le vol ?_

 ** _DW_** ___ On n'est toujours pas crashés, l'avion vole droit, donc bien. Il vous a tout raconté sur nous ou quoi ?

 ** _AL_** __ Je pense qu'il ne pouvait pas trop se le permettre mais du reste, je ne lui ai rien demandé._

 ** _DW_** ___ Et du coup, est-ce que votre petit "tête à tête" sans moi n'était pas trop ennuyeux ? ;-)

 ** _AL_** __ Jaloux ?_

 ** _DW_** ___ Curieux.

 ** _AL_** __ Vous savez qu'il a droit à une vie privée, n'est-ce pas ?_

 ** _DW_** ___ Il fait des bêtises quand je ne suis pas là.

 ** _AL_** __ Parce que vous non ? :-))_

 ** _DW_** ___ Je ne dirais pas ça, mais... je ne sors pas avec un démon.

 ** _AL_** __ Et ça ressemble à quoi un démon – juste pour ma culture personnelle ?_

 ** _DW_** ___ A une fille mortellement sexy et très manipulatrice qui le tient par... la barbichette.

 ** _AL_** __ Dean !_

 ** _DW_** ___ Oui ?

 ** _AL_** __ Surveillez votre langage !_

 ** _DW_** ___ Hum, alors il n'y a rien eu de… romantique entre vous ? Même pas un baiser d'adieu ? J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il vous plaisait.

 ** _AL_** __ Je ne suis pas aveugle, je suis juste dogmatique. J'embrasse pas les garçons, c'est tout._

 ** _DW_** ___ Quoi ?! Les filles alors ?

 ** _AL_** __ Non, j'embrasse pas les filles non plus. J'embrasse pas les gens, en général, c'est un principe._

 ** _DW_** ___ Vous loupez quelque chose !

 ** _AL_** __ C'est ce qu'ils disent tous :-D_

 ** _DW_** ___ Si vous n'embrassez ni les hommes ni les femmes, ça vous laisse quoi ?

 ** _AL_** __ La question ne me préoccupe pas beaucoup, je dois dire. Mais pour votre gouverne, j'arrive à supporter une accolade d'ange, une fois tous les dix ans._

— Quoi ? se scandalisa-t-il tout haut en réveillant son frère.

.

Sam ouvrit les yeux avec surprise et prit une minute pour réaliser où il était. Le paysage nuageux, l'espace exigu de la cabine, sa nuque endolorie… Ok, c'était le vol de retour vers les États-Unis. Jetant les yeux à côté de lui, il surprit son frère, le nez dans son téléphone, en train de taper frénétiquement sur les touches avec un sourcil excessivement froncé et une moue de travers.

— Bah, ça a l'air d'aller mieux, on dirait. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? T'as trouvé un jeu pour t'occuper ?

Dean lui lança un regard catastrophé en secouant son téléphone d'un geste incrédule tout en lui montrant.

— Non, je parlais à Oldie à qui j'ai envoyé ta photo pendant que tu _bavais_ sur ton épaule… Elle vient de me dire un truc incroyable !

Sam esquissa un mince sourire mitigé, globalement content de voir que son frère pensait moins à flanquer le bazar dans l'avion et à enquiquiner les hôtesses de l'air avec des gamineries. Dean murmura son message à voix basse tout en le tapant : _"Les anges sont des trouducs, évitez-les comme la peste !"._ Le plus jeune masqua son hilarité et reprit sur le ton de la conversation, en se rapprochant insensiblement de son frère pour tenter de lire les derniers échanges.

— Et comment vous en êtes venus à parler de ça ? questionna-t-il.

— Je voulais savoir si votre rendez-vous s'était bien passé...

— Et elle t'a dit quoi ?

— Que c'était pas mes oignons…

— Bonne fille ! approuva le cadet avec une expression ravie. Et du coup, tu as décidé de te mêler _aussi_ de ses fréquentations ?

— Ah, elle est retorse. Elle m'écrit : _"si ça se trouve, vous ne connaissez pas les bons"._ Elle est marrante.

— Peut-être qu'elle te fait marcher ? Ou bien... qu'elle sait que tu as les jetons en avion et qu'elle fait ça pour que tu n'y penses pas trop… proposa Sam d'un air entendu.

— Ah t'as raison. Je vais lui poser des questions sur eux… On verra bien si elle se trahit comme imposteuse… impostrice ? Oh merde t'as compris...

Le cadet Winchester se réinstalla plus droit dans son fauteuil et puis contempla le tapis de nuages au dehors, une main sous le menton. Il repensait à son rendez-vous avec la Parisienne, dans un pub irlandais sur les Grands Boulevards. L'endroit aux murs rouges et au parement de brique, était assez sombre, sans doute à dessein, éclairé avec de nombreux spots et l'effet était renforcé par les tables en bois foncé. Une musique bruyante saturait les lieux… Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il la connaissait beaucoup, mais il devinait qu'elle avait fait ça pour limiter la conversation. Elle était clairement plus mal à l'aise en présence que quand elle était bien protégée par la distance.

— Non en fait je crois qu'elle ne sait rien, déclara Dean avec un air de triomphe. Elle est incapable de me donner le moindre nom d'ange...

Sam fit la moue et s'abstint de rien ajouter, volontairement tourné vers ses souvenirs. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue lui avait laissé une profonde tristesse quand elle avait fini par accepter de se confier à lui. Elle lui avait expliqué avec embarras qu'elle était affligée d'une médiumnité passive qu'elle avait vécue difficilement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'en débarrasser totalement. De son point de vue, Sam pensait qu'elle avait jeté le bébé avec l'eau du bain mais elle avait insisté sur le fait que cela n'avait rien de "cool" ni d'utile et qu'elle était loin de posséder le courage physique nécessaire pour affronter la frayeur irrépressible que les contacts avec l'invisible déclenchaient en elle. _"Tout le monde n'est pas aussi brave que vous et votre frère"_ avait-elle déclaré avec un demi-sourire.

— Tu fais encore la gueule, Sammy… Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Dean sans quitter l'écran des yeux et avec un sourire montrant qu'il continuait à discuter de choses qui l'amusaient.

 ** _DW_** ___ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon frangin, il est tout chafouin maintenant, texta-t-il en même temps.

 ** _AL_** __ Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout. C'est peut-être pour ça ? :-))_

 ** _DW_** ___ Non mais sans rire.

 ** _AL_** __ Il a découvert qu'il n'était pas le seul Superboy américain de ma vie. Il s'en remettra._

 ** _DW_** ___ Je suis navré, mon frère est un grand crétin balourd qui ne sait pas faire la conversation aux dames.

 ** _AL_** __ Vous vous trompez sur ce point, il sait très bien quand il veut ! Mais j'admets que c'était une conversation un peu surréaliste, et encore plus avec un homme._

 ** _DW_** ___ Arrêtez avec vos remarques sexistes ! :-D

 ** _AL_** __ Haha, Dean, vous n'êtes pas du tout le genre de personne qu'on imagine dire ça._

 ** _DW_** ___ Je crois qu'en effet, je ne suis pas du tout le genre de personne que vous imaginez. La prochaine fois, peut-être que vous ne vous tromperez pas de frère…

 ** _AL_** __ La prochaine fois ? Parce que vous comptez reprendre l'avion ? ;-))_

 ** _DW_** ___ Ok, vous gagnez :-(

Sam vit son frère rempocher le téléphone au bout d'un moment et rester silencieux. Les frères se considérèrent mutuellement à la dérobée pendant quelques instants. Puis pour dire quelque chose, ils se mirent à parler de Bobby et de ce qu'ils feraient une fois qu'ils auraient débarqué à Chicago, pour le problème du FBI et de cet homme qui ressemblait si étrangement à leur grand-père Campbell.

— Faudra qu'on retourne à la Nouvelle-Orléans cramer les os de cette bonne vieille Delphine aussi, prévint Dean.

— Tu penses qu'on va y retrouver nos deux touristes ?

— Nah ! Ils ont dû se barrer depuis le temps. J'ai promis de nettoyer la bicoque de M. Cage, je le ferai.

— Il te filera pas un autographe pour ça…

— On verra. Je demanderai à Oldie de me trouver l'adresse de son agent… Elle est peut-être bizarre mais a l'air meilleure que toi sur Google…

Sam lui adressa une grimace et un coup sur l'épaule que son frère accueillit avec bonne grâce.

.

FIN

.

* * *

[*] A sassy squash player

[**] Jensen Ackles, qui joue Dean, a également connu dans une autre vie le rôle de Jason Teague, le petit ami de Lana Lang dans la 4e Saison de _Smallville_. Leur romance a débuté à Paris.


End file.
